This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern vehicles, such as passenger cars and commercial trucks, that utilize internal combustion engines, may each employ a heat exchanger package, such as a radiator, air conditioning condenser and fans, in the front of the vehicle to remove heat from the internal combustion engine. Such heat exchanger packages are not without their share of limitations. Normally, heat is removed when air flows through a front end opening to access the radiator and air conditioning condenser, for example. The front end opening is usually configured to remove as much heat as possible, or in other words, to permit the largest volume flow rate of air to pass through the front end opening and through the radiator, with little or no means to control the airflow volume. In one instance, metal horizontal louvers may be utilized on a grill or radiator of a vehicle; however, such louvers may protrude one to two inches from a surface of a radiator, thus adding weight and extending the length of a vehicle. Without such louvers, airflow amounts that are higher than necessary exist for many of the vehicle operating conditions, which increases the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle, diminishes vehicle heater performance, and increases engine emissions by delaying engine warm up time. What is needed then is an apparatus and a method of operating the apparatus that does not suffer from the above limitations and improves the vehicle operating conditions.